Como debio ser
by Jenniffer Black
Summary: Esta es una historia nueva que cuenta como hubiera sido si Bella le hubiera dado una oportunida a Jacob en luna nueva luego del abandono de Edward, pero que pasaria si Edward se da cuenta de su error. Bella lo perdonara o se quedara con el amor de Jacob.
1. El inicio

Después de la tarde en el instituto cuando fui con Edward al claro, a nuestro claro. Mi vida no seria la misma ya que ´´ Mi vida ´´ me habia abondanado diciendome las cosas que yo siempre supe pero nunca quise acepatar *** no me convienes Bella***

Cuando me lo dijo mi respiración se detuvo en seguida tuve que recordad como se inhala y se exhalaba, luego que se fue mi corazon se desgarro y no habia nada ni nadie que ayudaria que no fuera el a curarlo. Cuando me cai debido a una roca ya no pude levantarme no tenia fuerza ni motivación alguna. Senti unos brasos levantarme que se dirigieron a donde yo me encontraba algo conocido ´´ Charlie´´ me pregunto si estaba bien y que me habia pasado . yo solo pude asentir . charlie me llevo a mi habitación, me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación.

No me sentia viva, solo queria despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, para abrazar y besar a Edward el me ama demasiado para abandonarme, cuando por fin deje llevar mi mente se quedo oscuro. Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana , despertandome, pero algo me faltaba. El frio, sus brasos no me abrazaban , donde estaba Edward? Me dije a mi misma. Me quite las sabanas de arriba y en eso note que mis pantalones estaban sucion de lodo . y ahí mismo lo recorde Edward me dejo, no era una pesadilla. Se fue el me dejo……

Luego de algunas horas me di cuenta que estaba repitiendo

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

_Edward se fue………_

En un momento inesperado senti un liquido caliente que salio de mis ojos y rodo por mis mejillas, hasta que un solloso salio de mi garganta y en ese instante mi interior se desgarro para luego romperse causando el mayor dolor que habia sufrido o imaginado sufrir en mi existencia, comenze a llorar y gritar el nombre de Edward desperadamente. Me tire al piso y alli empeze a moverme y llorar sin control, el no me podia hacer eso, el me queria. Pero recorde 4 palabras que negaba todo lo que me dijo alguna vez

Yo no te quiero

Segui llorando un poco mas calmada hasta que me quede dormida. Rapidamente comenze a soñar y en mi sueño el estaba esperandome en el instituto con su sonrisa torcida frente a su volvo. Cuando llegue a el me jalo y me dio un dulce beso el los labio y me susurro al oido .. Bella te amo y siempre lo hare

Me levante de un salto de la cama y comenze a gritar de forma irracional . Mentira, Mentira , eres un maldito mentiroso Edward Cullen solo me querias para jugar . y en eso Charlie entro a la habitación se quedo parado en la puerta observandome nose que vio en mi pero corrio hasta donde me encontraba y me abraso sin decir nada.

Charlie Pov

Escuche un grito horrible providente del cuarto de Bella, me asuste y corri hasta alli para encontrar a mi niña , a mi Bella con la mirada perdida, llorando en el suelo con el corazon roto esa imagen me desarmo y solo fui hasta donde ella la abrace y duramos mas o menos 3 horas en la misma posición solo viendo a bella seguir llorando sin para esta imagen ningun padre deberia verla yo solo queria encarar al maldito Cullen golpearlo y despues preguntarle porque hace sufrir de esta manera a mi niña yo estoy segura que ella no se lo merecia.

Bella dijo con la voz rota y aun sollozando

_Papa estoy bien ya , me podrias dejar sola un rato, lo necesito_

Lo unico que hice fue asentir, ponerme de pie y darle un beso en la frente.

**Nota:**

**Hola chicas que tal yo se que estuvo cortito pero solo le quiero dar una provadita y me digan que les parecio. Espero que les guste ya casi termino la historia es bien larga, nueva, dinamica, emocionante, romantica, tragica y sobre todo la hice con mucho cariño e ilusion plisssss dejenme review**


	2. Despues de ti

**Bella pov**

Cuando charlie abandono la habitación empeze a buscar las fotos de el se que es estupido, pero necesitaba verlo entonces encontre el album con todas las fotos expeto en las que el estaba. Me quede acostada en la cama con la ventana abierta rogando y suplicando que el regresara. De vedad lo necesitaba el era lo unico que me mantenia viva. Si ya se que técnicamente estoy viva pero no es cierto solo estoy respirando y eso porque no lo puedo evitar el se fue con mi vida, mi paz mi anehelo, mis sueños, mis metas, es se fue con eso y con todo por que eso era el mi todo.

Nota recomiendo que escuchen esta cancion aki lu la vida después de ti. Sigan leyendo

_**Te amé,mas de lo normal y pensé  
Que nuestro amor era  
Infinito,como el universo  
Y hoy se reduce a un verso.**_

_**No se ni donde ni como estaré  
Ahora,que te has ido,  
Mi corazon,se fue contigo,  
No se...,no se que hacer conmigo!**_

_**Quiero olvidar que algun dia  
Me hiciste feliz...  
Pero es inutil fingir,  
No puedo , no puedo , no puedo  
Vivir sin ti !!!**_

_**La vida despues...de ti,  
Es un castigo sin fin  
Y no sobrevivire  
Mi cuerpo,sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y despues de ti  
Nada es igual,para mi,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo...  
Y no sobrevivire  
Mi recuerdo,sin tu recuerdo,  
Asi es la vida, la vida despues de ti.**_

_**Dire,que esto no esta matandome...  
Pero eso no es cierto,  
Me he vuelto un fantasma eterno  
Que habita... en tu recuerdo  
Y asi lo que un dia fue ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de  
Solo en sueños verte,  
De amarte... de amarte  
Y de perderte...**_

_**Quiero olvidar que algun dia,  
Me hiciste feliz...  
Pero es inutil fingir,  
No puedo , no puedo , no puedo  
Vivir sin ti !!!**_

_**La vida despues... de ti  
Es un castigo sin fin  
Y no sobrevivire  
Mi cuerpo,sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y despues de ti...  
Nada es igual,para mi  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo...  
Y no sobrevivire...  
Mi recuerdo,sin tu recuerdo,  
Asi es la vida, la vida despues de ti.**_

No senti el momento en que me quede dormida y otra vez comienza mi pesadilla en la que me repetia una y mil veces olvidame bella… yo no te quiero es que no lo vez….

Me desperte agitada llorandoy asi siguió mi vida por 4 largos meses en los que mi unico deseo era que entrara por esa ventana y me abrasara mientras dormia.

_**Nota**_

_**hola chics en que andan bueno espero que bien nada les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y nada espero que les haya gustado y que hayan escuchado la cancion y les anticipo que va a aver unos cuantos momento muy nostalgicos o de amor próximamente en que les voy a sugerir una cancion para que las historia se perciba mas en lleno. No se si es de su agrado pero bueeh a mi si me gusta y nada sigan deleitandose con mi bebe graxxxxxxxxxxx a todos ahhhhhhh se me olvidaba decirle que me sentiria totalmente feliz si me dejan cariñitos **_

_**Jeje oh mejor dichos reviews besos a mis lectores bellos**_


	3. 4 meses despues

**4 MESE DESPUES**

Acababa de llegar del instituto ya no hablaba con nadie, los chicos se cansaron de aguantar mis desplantes y ya ni se molestaban en hablarme y yo se los agradecia internamente. Cuando entre a mi casa encontre a Charlie en la mesa me saluda y cuando iba asubir a mi habitación me llamo..

Bells podemos hablar me dijo en un tono algo triste

Claro respondi en un tono nervios

Ok bella sabes que yo te amo pero no debo ni puedo quedarme con los brasos cruzados mientras hechas por la borda tu vida por ese entonces no tengo otra opcion que mandarte con Renne ..

No lo hagas papa le suplique. Te juro no mejor dicho te prometo que no vuelvo a llorar ni a deprimirme, pero bella me dijo

No papa escuchame tu a mi yo me voy a quedar y voy hacer algo por mi vida

Asi me gusta oirte nena dijo dandome un beso..

Le devolvi el beso y subi a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y pensar como iba areglar mi vida. Si se que soy una estupida por quere quedarme aki por el pero algo me decia que el volveria.

Al dia siguiente era sabado por lo que no tebnia que ir al instituto gracias a Dios eso solo queria decir que estaria sola en casa y yo lo agradecia infinitamente porque asi Charlie no me miraria cada 2 segundo esperando a que llore. Hice algunos deberes cuando empezo a caer la tarde recibi una llamada de Papa informandome que Billy y su hijo Jake vendrian a cenar hoy a la cana .al terminar la llamada me puse un delantal y comenze a preparar la cena, al cabo de una hora Charlie llego a la casa e inmediatamente se fue a tomar una ducha.

El timbre sono indicando que ya habian llegado, fui abrir la puerta , salude a Billy con un beso y un abraso y cuando mi vista se fijo en Jake que tenia su tipica sonrisota que hacia sonreir a cualquiera le di un fuerte abrazo y le devolvi la sonrisa. Les informe que la cena estaria lista al cabo de 15 minutos.

Cuando llegue a la cociana me di cuenta que Jacob venia detrás de mi con su sonrisota y yo complacida se la devolvi nuevamente esperan yo sonrei bueno es algo muy raro yo no habia sonreido desde desde nadie me corregi en mis pensamientos.

_Me preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda Bells_

Yo me di vuelta y enarcando un ceja le dije.¿ _tu sabes cocinar???_

Eh eh los sándwich cuentan como cocinar dijo estallando en una carcajada que lleno la cocina de felidad que hizo que yo me riera tambein. Comenzamos hablar de muchas tonterias hasta que el timbre del horno son indicando que la lasagna estaba lista. . cuando empezamos a comer Charlie y Billy se fuer9on al sofa a cenar para poder seguir viendo partido que estaban pasando por la tele , le pregunte a Jake si no queria irse a verlo con ellos . el nego con la cabeza. Entonces comenzamos hablar de trivialidades como color favorito, musica, libros, actores etc.

La conversación que tuvimos no fue nada forsoza ni incomodao algo por el estilo era pod decir lo asi fluida y natural por primera vez en estos meses me sentia bien en compañía de otra persona.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que casi era media noche Billy le informo que era hora de marcharse con pesadez asintió dandome una mirada triste . en un impulso me pregunto muy rapido

_Bella talvez pienses que es muy anticipado pero te gustaria ir a la reserva mañana y rapidamente me informo sino quieres ir no hay problema_ dijo con la mirada agachada.

Ey tonto claro que quiero ir… de verdad contesto eufórico. Claro grandote. Entonces mañana a las 4 me informo. Mañana a las 4 conteste con una sonrisa.


	4. Conociendonos

Conociéndonos

Me lavante casi a medio dia y por primera vez pude dormir sin tener ninguna pesadilla tome una ducha simple y baje a tomar el desayuno encontré una nota de Charlie en el refrigerador

_Bella llegare tarde, pediré una_

_Pizza para almorzar deberías hacer lo_

_Mismo. Diviértete con Jake_

_Te amo_

_Papa_

Al terminar mi desayuno, organize la casa y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 3 asi que me fui a alistarme para cuando llegara Jacob. Me puse unos jeans oscuros , una playera negra y nas sapatillas y me deje el pelo en ondas y un rato después el timbre sono. Tome mi chaqueta y abri

Hola Bells

Hey Jake respondi

Lista?

Claro

Nos subimos en su auto era un BMW blanco muy simple pero bonito. Cuando iba conduciendo puso una conversación entretenida acerca de musica. No teniamos muchos artistas en comun solo Nelly Y Bob Esponja. Si se que Bob no es un cantante pero quien no se sabe sus canciones cuando me dijo que Bob era su cantante favorito empeze a reirme a carcajadas y el se unio automáticamente a mi riendo a todo pulmon . llegamos rapido a la reserva . que haremos pregunte emocionada.. el puso una cara de duda

Quieres ir a la playa o dar una vuelta en moto. Me pregunto un tanto nervioso

Tienes una moto pregunte entusiamada

Claro, te has montado en una

Yo negue

Tienes miedo

Si pero si quieres puedes ir tu y yo te espero aki

Bella yo no dejaria que te pasara nada te lo prometo

Ok pero iras muy despacio ¿ verdad?

Te lo juro enana

Y ahora a que viene ese nombre dije algo molesta

A que eres una enana dijo con una sonrisa yo rode los ojos

Se fue corriendo a buscar la moto a su gara cuando entre el tenia muchas piezas de motos y carros yo fruncí el seño

Al notarllo el sonrio y me dijo . soy mecanico tonta yo solo asenti y dije ahhh

Saco la moto del garaje se subio y yo con un poco de dificultad tambien lo hice. Me puso el casco y me dijo muy seguro de si mismo . no dejare que nada te pase

Fuimos despacio y mientras me sentia mas segura fue subiendo de velocidadun rato después estaba relajada y riendome de sus ocurrencias. Al fin llegamos a la Push era una playa muy bonita y agradable nos sentamos en horilla hablar de sus amigos Quil , Embry y Paul según lo que me conto eran muy divertidos. Me di cuenta de que le llevaba un año a Jake. La noche llego rapido ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo entretenida que estaba.

**Jacob Pov**

Bella era un chica muy agradable, lista, entretenina y condenadamente hermosa pero sus ojos tienen una tristeza increible como si su mundo se hubiera derumbado ¿ que le habra pasado? Seguro tiene que ver con los Cullen, pero no la voy a presionar, cuando este lista para hablar estare dispuesto a escucharla. Pronto llego la noche y ni siquera me di cuenta. Bella se esta haciendo tarde. Me pare rapido y le di la mano para ayudarla a pararse y en ese instante senti una corriente electrica que me paso por la mano al tocar mis dedos con los de ella.

**Bella P****ov**

Jacob se paro tapidamente y me dio la mano para ayudarme a parame, cuando sus dedos estuvieron en contacto con los mios senti como una descarga electrica, que extraño fue eso al parecer el tambien la sintio. Subimos a su moto hacia mucho frios . tienes frio Bella . no dije temblando el se quito su chaqueta poniendomela exponiendo sus brazos bien formados. Seguimos el camino yo me agarre de su cintura. Pronto llegamos a su casa y yo estaba muy cansada . subimos a su auto no se en que momento me quede dormida.

**Jacob Pov**

Cuando subimos a mi auto para llevar a Bella a su casa inmediatamente se quedo dormida recostando su cabeza de mi hombro se veia tan linda durmiendo, sin preocupaciones. Pronto llegamos a su casa . la lleve en brasos a su habitación Charlie me ayudo a abrir la puerta y la recoste en su cama le di un beso en la frente y le desee buenas noches. Baje las escaleras y me encontre con un sonrisota de satisfacción felicidad en el rostro . me dio las gracias por estar acompañando a Bella y me dijo que deberia seguir haciendolo yo le di un abraso de despedida y le dije cada vez que me permita estar con ella hay estare.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me pregunte cuando volveria a verla no podia acosarla o molestarla tenia que esperar a que ella me buscara o me llamara para no atocigarla. Me fui a tira a mi cama para dormir y soño con que ella y yo nos estabamos besando en la playa, cuando me iba a decir algo. Alguien me desperto . embry y Quil queria matarlos a los dos. Me abrieron las ventanas de la habitación permitiendo que el sol me diera en lleno y se lanzaron encima de mi comenze a darle golpez a los fos se levantaron enseguida . me preguntaron si queria ir a los alcantilados a hacer algunos saltos , le dije que esta bie pero deben dejarme bañarme y cambiarme. Lo hice en un santiamén porque si perdia tiempo no desayunaba con esas dos dragas que tenia en la sala. Nos vamos preguntaron ey y mis vitaminas dije . que vitamina imbecil pregunto Quil con una sonrisa. Que cres tonto que este cuerpecito que tienes en frente se mantiene solo. Y asi me desyune unos huevos, panecillos y unos pastelitos. Listo su majestad pregunto Em desperado. Ya ya vámonos. Me despedi de papa y Sali.

**Bella P****ov**

Me levante de la cama me sentia muy bien habia dormido sin rastros de pesadillas. Cuando baje las escaleras encontre unanota de charlie que raro no?

Buenos dias Bells tuve que ir a la comisaria, voy a llegar tardeno te preocupes por mi .

Papa

Prepare cereal con leche y volvi a pensar en el.

Flash back

La primera noche en que edward se quedo a dormir conmigo me senti feliz, cuando me levante no estaba conmigo en la cama y cuando lo vi salte euforica a su regazp y el me recibio gustosamente y con una sonrisa me dijo hora de desayunas para los humanos bajamos y prepare ceral con leche el lo miro con cara de asco y con una sonrisa picara pregunto sabe bien eso..

Fin flash back

Una lagrima cayo de mis ojso todavía no comprendia porque porque se fue si yo le di todo lo que era. Automáticamente se me fue el apetito y me sente en el sofa a leer Romeo Y Julieta por milesima vez. Pero me aburri y me estaba deprimiendo otra vez asi que decidi que necesitaba ver a Jacob.

Subi a mi habitación me bañe y vesti rapido. Pero cuando iba a salir me parecio muy presipitado ir sin avisar a si que llame a charlie para preguntarle el numero de Billy.

Hla papa

Oh hol,a bella, pasa algo pregundo rapido

Eh no nada solo me preguntaba si me podrias dar el numero de Billy par ir a visitar a Jake

Oh claro hija, tienes donde anotar.

Si dije. El me dio el numero

Después de colgar empeze a teclear el numero, pero empezo a atacar el nerviosismo y si esta ocupado, y sino me quiere ver al tercer timbrazo cogieron el tel

Si?? Pregunto Billy

Eh hola Billy soy Bella?

Hola Bella, como estas preciosa?

Me sonroje inmediatamente. Muy bien y tu?

Bien cariño, si buscas a Jake no esta

Ah ok dije triste.

Pero por que no vas a buscarlo a los alcantilados, seguro que le encantara la sopresa

Eso crees pregunte nerviosa?

Por supuesto. Me indico como llegar a los alcantilados. Tome mis llaves y subi a mi camioneta. Segui las indicaciones que me dio Billy vi el auto de Jacob. El escucho el gruñir de mi auto y cuando me vio me dedico una hermosa sonrisaque hacia que se me olvidara todo . vino a donde mi y cuando estuvo cerca de mi me lance a sus brasos sin pensarlo, el me lo correspondo y me susurro al oidoparece que me extrañaste.

**Jacob Pov..**

Al oir el mounstro de Bella pense que ya me estaba volviendo loca pero cuando la vi puse una sonrisa de tonto y fui hasta donde ella. Cuando estuve a un paso de ella se lanzo a mis brazos. Haciendo que me sintiera completamente feliz . me aceque a su oido y le susurre parece que me extrñaste. Cuando nos separamos le pregunte como habia llegado aki . parece que se interpreto mal mis palabras porque bajo la mirada avergonzada . que idiota soy pense.

Yo yo dijo nerviosa la interrumpi y le dije no es que me disguste que este aki en cambio me encanta. Dicho esto su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa .

Entonces que quieres hacer pregunte.

Por que no hacemos lo que hacias anteriormente dijo.

Estas segura?? Pregunte con mi sonrisa maligana

Por supuesto vamos? Dijo tomandome de la mano

La agarre y la lleve al alcantilado y le dije que esto era lo que estaba haciendo

**Bella Pov**

Y que es esto? Pregunte

Salto a alcantilado. Respondio naturalmente

Pero se van a matar dije exhakltada.

No seas tonta a Bella vamos a estar bien.

No lo hagas por favor le dije agarandole el brazo

Bella en serio no me va a pasar nada miralo a el dijo cuando un chico se lanzo al agua sin mas. Y en unos minutos subio a la superficie lanzando un grito de extasis.

Que tal si nos lanzamos ambos sugirió Jake. Yo negue con la cambeza retrocediendo un paso.

Pero yo dando uno atrás el dando dos adelante y me tomo en brasos y se paro en el precipicio.

Jake porfavor no lo hagas le suplique y parecio meditarlo entonces comenzo a caminar para atrás y yo de tonta pense que me iba a bajas. Pero no salio corriendo hacia delante para tomas impulso y asi sin mas nos lanzo a ambos al alcantilado yo grite del miedo y el solo reia cuando nos sambullimos el no me solto en ningun momento y nos subio a mbos a la superficie cuando pude respirar me le encarame arriba como una garrapata. Se podria decir que le tenia una llave china y cuando noto mi posición empezo a reir. Y alguien de lo que estaba arriba grito

En la proxima me tiro yo contigo nena…

Y yo me solte de Jake al ver que la posición estaba un tanto comprometedora y me hundi y hay fue cuando en verdad empezo a reir a carcajadas que se escuchaban en la china…

**Jacob Pov**

Cuando tome en mis brazos a Bella la sensación me encanto pude por primera vez persivir su aroma tan sexy y dulce a la vez en lleno. Cuando la tire junto a mi al alcantilado se asusto muchisimo , nos sumergimos y al parecer se estaba desesperando por lo que la subi inmediatanmente a la superficie, ella me hizo una llave china en el cuerpo agarrandose de mi para no sumergirse y yo no agunte la risa al verle la parecia enojada y debido a esto se solto de mi y undio y tuve que sacarla¿ que haces? Le pregunte

Tratando de salir del agua dijo totalmente antipatica.

Pero su cara era tan linda cuando se enojaba, que no pude dejar de sonreir. Ella fruncio el seño . cuando salimos del agua . empezo a caminar rapido para alejarse de mi.

Ey a donde vas? Le pregunte

A casa esto fue una pesima idea. Eso me hizo sentir culpable. Ella vino a pasar tiempo conmigo y la hice pasar un mal rato.

Se subio al auto y se fue rapido a su casa.

Y ahora que hago pense. Si voy a su casa ella me pega y Charlie me pega un tiro. .

Que imbecil eres Jacob Black me reproche yo mismo….

**Bella P****ov**

Estupido Jacob

Estupido Jacob

Estupido Jacob

Repetia sin cesar como te atreviste a hacerme es que en mi vida ah grite para sacar la rabia. Eres un imbecil Black seguia refunfuñando en el auto. Segui maldiciendo hasta que llegue a casa tome un baño para quitarme el enojo me puse mi piyama. Charlie me llamo para avisarme que iria un rato donde sue y yo decidi acostarme.

Cuando desperte me sentia atroz tenia una jaqueca que me estaba matando y dolor en el cuerpo. Trate de dormir nuevamente para ver si me sentia mejor cuando Charlie vio que no despertaba para ir al instituto entro al cuarto y me toco la frente y noto la fiebre. Me llevo al hospital en pijamas cuando llegamos a emergencia, me hicieron muchísimos analisis y descubrieros que solo estaba un poco anemica y que tenia un resfriado. Decidieron dejarme algunos dias hospitalizadas para subir mis defensas. Le dije a Charlie que fuera a la casa a descansar un rato, luego de refunfuñar un rato se fue.

**Jacob Pov**

Me levante a la mañana siguiente sintiendome mal por haberme reido de Bella ella no lo tomo bien seguro piensa que soy imbecil y esta en todo su derecho. Llame por vigesima vez a su casa pero nadie contesto al tercer timbraso Charlie tomo el telefono con una voz cansada.

Si??????

Eh hola Charlie soy Jacob . Dije rogando a Dios que no supiera que lanse a su hija de un alcantilado

Que tal muchacho

Pasa algo viejo…

Es Bella hijo la tuve que ingresar en el hospital por un resfriando y en los analisis resulto que tenia las plaquetas bajas y la dejaron ingresada.

Voy para alla dije con determinación y seguridad

No, no hijo como se te ocurre tu no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo

Ey como dices eso si tu eres como mi padre charlie dije en son de reproche

Ya salgo para el hospital le repeti nuevamente

Gracias hijo

Descansa un rato que yo la cuido

Gracias

Sali de la casa y me subi en mi moto para llegar mas rapido. Al fin llegue al hospital y fui a información para pedir el numero de habitación de Isabella Swan después que una mujer como de 100 años me mirara como si me quisiera comer me dijo el numero de su habitación y Sali directo a donde Bells cuando entre ella estaba durmiendo, se veia tan indefensa y frágil que me daban ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por mi culpa estaba aquí. Le di un beso en la frente y me sente en una silla por unas hora hasta que se desperto cuando lo hizo sus ojos marrones se posaron en mi aun rojos por el sueño pero me miro todavía enojada. Me pare y me acerque a ella.

Que haces aquí? Me dijo en tono distante y cortante

Bella perdoname, lo siento machismo no fue mi intecion se que soy un imbexil golpeame si quieres pero perdoname le suplique.

Ella me sonrio y me dio un golpe jugueton en el brazo..

Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerme algo asi nuevamente me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me mataban.

Entonces me perdonas?

Como no voy a perdonarte grandote dijo y yo la abrace.

Gracias Bells…..

_**Nota**_

_**Hola mis bellos lectores solo les quiero dar las gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y nada ahora les voy a adar algunos aclarando para que después no me pregunte de donde salieron personajes y porque son asi o bla bla**_

_**Los mejores amigos de Jake son**_

_**Embry, Quil y Paul.**_

_**Van a ver 5 personajes nuevos que son Crystal y Lauren que solo apareceran en uno o dos capitulos pero no son de mucha importancia ok**_

_**Bueno miren tambien van a estar Jenniffer, Maylis Y Francirys que van hacer unos papeles importante en las historia estas van a ser las novias de Quil, Embry Y Paul.**_

_**Bueno nada ahora si hasta el proximo capitulo que va hacer bien largo y emocionante y acuerdense de darme amor mediante el cuadrito con letrita verdes que dice review jejeje los adoro un besito…**_


	5. Divirtiendo a los chicos

**Nota **

**Hola hermosos y hermosas nada solo les quiero informar que desde que bella estuvo en el hospital han pasado 5 meses .**

**Jacob Pov**

Estaban en la casa de Embry ya solo faltaban 3 dias para la graduación de Bella y yo estaban como un imbecil enamorado de ella pero es absurdo porque ella todavía sigue enamora de el.

Tierra a Jake. Exclamo Quil

Ehh. Dije mirandolo.

Pensando en Bella. Yo solo asentisin decir nada. Ya este era el tema de conversación mi amor hacia a Bella.

En quien mas va hacer dijo Paul..

Le di un golpe en la cabeza a los dos para que me dejaran en paz. Ya en serio chicos que le voy a regalar?

Por que no le das algo hecho a mano. Dijo Em

No es una mala idea, pero y si no le gusta. Me preocupe.

En ese momento mi movil empezo a sonar con la cancion de body on me de Nelly.

Vi la pantalla y era un mensaje de Bella

Hi grandulon.

¿ Que te parece si comemos

Pizza??

Teclee rapido la respuesta..

Claro preciosa

Paso por ti a las

7:00

Los chicos empezaron a aullar como locos y tirar besos al ire como si fueran chiquillas. Ya eran las 6:00 me fui a mi casa para cambiarme e ir a buscar a bella. Me puse unos jeans y un t-shirt blanco y tome la chaqueta que estaba mas cerca y asi tome mis llaves. Toque la puerta . entra esta abierta grito Bells. Me sente en el sofa. Unos 10 minutos después oi como bajaba las escaleras. Me quede embobadoviendola tenia el pelo suelto con una blusa rosa y nos jeans pitillo. Te ves hermosa preciosa le dije dandole un abraso fuerte y un beso en la frente.

La vi sonrojarse como un tomate y me heche a reir. La tome de la mano y nos fuimos en mi coche. Al llegar a la pizzeria pedimos una jaguayana para ella y para mi una de pepperoni, con queso y hongo extras. Empezamos hacer bromas.

Jake vas a ponerte como un hipopotamo si te comes todo eso me dijo Bella riendo. Que crees que todos tenemos un estomago tan chiquito como el tuyo y no te preocupes que siendo un elefante seguiria siendo el hombre mas apuesto de este universo. Reimos muchisimos..

Tu y tu ego Black… me dijo riendo a carcajadas. Las pizzas llegaron al fin y comimos a bases de risas y lagrimas. Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos un rato paseando por las calle cuando

Jake …dijo Bella un tanto nerviosa

Si Bells?

Eh me preguntaaba sssi si te gustaría irrr conmigo al baile de graduación.. dijo con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa……… no te preocupes si no quieres. No me enojo, soy una tonta como vas a querer ir conmigo..perdon perdon agrego rápidamente

Bells tranquila yo no eh dicho nada……. Y claro que me encantaria ir contigo me sentiria ofendido sino me lo hubieras pedido a mi y si a uno de los babosos del instituto

De verdad Jake?

Claro hermosa?

En eso se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando noto lo que hizo se sonrojo bastante

empezo a oscurecer y decidi lleve a bella a su casa.

**Bella Pov**

Hoy iba con Crystal y Lauren dos nuevas amigas del instituto a comprar el vestido del baile de graduavion. Cuando llegamos a Seattle y entramos en muchisimas boutiques buscando los vestidos . entramos a una boutique que tenia uno vestidos bellisimos pero no eran para mi o eran muy sexys o muy estrambóticos. Ya estaba agotada cuando en una vitrina lo vi el vestido perfecto era azul con destellos en color plata de unos tirantes muy delicados y finos. Era hermoso cuando me lo probe me quede asombrada de lo bien que me quedaba se ajustaba en las partes indicadas y solo mostraba la espalda pero no me importaba mucho debido a la belleza del mismo. Una vez que las chicas me vieros me alagaron diciendo que parecia una princesa.( vestido en mi perfil)

**Jacob Pov**

Chicos necesito un favor y no pueden decir que no.

Ok que pasa? Dijo Quil con una sonrisa

Necesito que me acompañen a comprar un traje de pingüino. Empezaron a reirse como loco y preguntar si me llevaria a las vegas a Bella para carnos. Les di un golpe

Y comenze a caminar para la puerta nose para que les dije yo sabia que se iban a poner asi. Dije enojado.

Pero no te pongas asi princesita dijo Paul burlandose.

Chicos porfavor acompañenme no quiero ir solo… dije

Ok ok pero deja de suplicar que pareces un burro a medio morir..

Nos fuismos a Seattle en el auto de Embry. Entamos a la primera tienda de caballeros que vimos. Vi un traje negro y me lo medio era muy pero muy feo pareciaun moso..

Los chicos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas cuando me vieron..

Un refresco y una hamburgueza, ese era Em

A mi traes un filete a medio coser dijo Paul no aguantando la risa.

Fui a los vestidores y probe uno azul que me dieron los chicos que me daba miedo poner. Cuando me lo puse me quedaba muy ajustado no podia ni siquiera mover los brasos en completa libertad estaba tan apretado que no tocaban mi cintura se quedaban abiertos en un mal movimiento se romperia..

Ey Jacob dejanos verte.

Chicos no me queda dije. Pero en eso abrieron la puerta y me vieron si antes se habian burlado ahora las lagrimas caian como lluvia de sus ojos de la risa hasta yo me tuve que reir tenia que admitir que parecia un tonto..la vendedora vio la situación y me trajo uno traje negro con una camisa y corbata del mismo color.(traje en mi perfil) Me los probe y me quedaba a la mil marravilas. Sali a mostrarle y los chicos silvaron de lo bien que me quedaba. Y asi por fin termino mi dia de suplicio junto a tonto, te tonto y mas tonto todavía


End file.
